The Morgan Identity
by Chosen2007
Summary: Zach died thanks to J.R., Sam died from the virus and this will throw Jason with Kendall. All My ChildrenGeneral Hospital crossover. There is the twist at the end. These characters belong to General Hospital and All My Children.
1. Chapter 1

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Sam died after the virus . This will be a All My Children and General Hospital Crossover.

Jason stare at the grave and he didn't what to say. Ever since that last flat-line, he's been silent. Sonny hasn't gotten through him and for some reason he doesn't want to see Carly. It was so fresh and it was so raw. That he felt the gain green surfacing in his blood and it was just making him sick over and over again. He should have married her, he thought. He should have made her Mrs. Morgan. She was different from every woman he's ever love. She carried a gun with him against the five families. She walked in and held off the cops for him. That was his Bonnie. Alexis walked in back of him and Jason was so silent. He turned and saw her with flowers.

"Jason, I don't know what to say." Alexis said. Jason was quiet and then he got up then just left. He went back into the penthouse and slammed the door. He looked up and begged God, let her walked down the stairs just once. He begged her to walk down just once. Let him hear her footsteps just one time. He looked up there and then he stopped. He sat on the couch. There was a knock on the door and there was Sonny right there. Jason walked to the couch and Sonny stood there. "She was the bravest woman I know." Sonny said, "She wasn't scared of the business or you. " Jason just sat there silent and Carly walked in. Jason just looked at her. You see in Jason's mind, even if he had to go to save everyone, she was there with him in Sam's last hours and not Sam. Jason just looked at her and cried so hard. He was so stone cold, he was so cold to the business and it was Sam that saw right through him. As he was kneeling down, he looked up and he thought he saw Sam, she was mouthing out, I'm sorry.

"Jason." Carly said and Jason yelled, "Get away, don't even say it! You hated her! You thought she was trashed and you didn't see that she was everything to me! She made me want to have a life where you wanted me at your beck and call every single fucking day!" Jason walked out of them and slammed the door. Sonny has seen this rage and this anger before. Carly believed that this was it, every time she's pushed Jason to her, this was it, he's walked away from her.

Four months later.

Kendall hart was in shock because the little trap that J.R. set for Babe, Zach got it and died. Kendall was pushed into Pre-mature labor and she just laid there trying to making sense out of it. Everyone's voices were in distance and she slowly got up to walked out of the room. She made it to where Spike was and then saw a woman with black hair staring at them. Kendall walked to her. "Can I help you?" Kendall said quietly. The woman turned around, "I'm just looking at the baby. He's going to grow up strong." The woman said. Kendall was happy to see this woman knew that. "I'll leave you to him." The woman walked off and Kendall went in to spend time with her son. It comforted her to know that woman seemed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 2 is going to be sad but I will be telling the story from the past and present.

After Sam died….

He slept on the couch and was sound asleep. She laid when she was pregnant with Sonny's kid and he was asleep while his Bonnie stood behind the couch, she knew heaven had her brother and her child but she knew Jason was so hurt. "You said that if I had to be with them that you were understand. Jason, I don't understand, I don't get it. I'm mad." Sam said and then she looked on as he slept.

The Next Morning…..

He drank coffee and remembered all the times they woke up together There was a knock at the door and it was Jason's father Alan. Jason gesture him to come in. "I won't ask how you are, that would be insulting. I will never understand why you chose this, however I'm proud of who you are and I speak for your family when I say how sorry I am that Sam is not here with you. Jason….If you…" As Alan spoke, Jason said, "Thank you. Alan, I just want to be alone. Thank you." Alan respected his wishes and walked off. He felt Sam screaming. Jason played countless hours of pool and then Carly walked in. Jason stare a hole in her and somewhere Sam was thankful that for once Carly's barging in was a good thing. "Get out." Jason said sharply and the Carly slammed the door, "No. You're going to have to throw me out." Carly said and Jason walked to her slowly. "You hated her. Why aren't you celebrating? She's dead Carly! Don't you want to celebrate? Aren't you happy" Jason yelled and asked at the same time. Carly slapped him. "You are miserable. You're hurting. You are in the worst shape I ever seen you in! You think I'm happy." Carly said and Jason responded, "You called her trash! You said all she was a fuck and something warm at night! Those were your words!" Sonny walked through the doorway and that's when Jason saw red. "You know, it all started when you fuck my best friend to get back at me, you chased Robin and Elizabeth away. Courtney you actually liked her. I actually had your fucking blessing! She was good enough but not Sam! She believed me when I said Michael was alive, she never doubted me! She walked into what could have been our death to find a son you took away! She stayed by my bed side and thought I was going to die night after night. However, she was trash."

Jason walked around Carly and looked at Sonny. "You thought she was capable of kidnapping your children. When I knew she didn't and you….." Jason walked away and up the stairs.

Jason was at the pier and he knew that Sam weren't approved but this is how a heart breaks but it can't come together right now. Alexis walks to Jason and she sits next to him. "I will never understand the dynamics. How she loved a man who kills people. She loved you ." Alexis said and Jason responded, "Please go away." Alexis did. The next day, Carly wanted a rematch but Jason was gone.

Four months later….

Kendall was happy that she was holding her son, Kendall was happy that she was going to get a chance to be a mother but there was a hole that was causing a bubble as she breathe. There was a hole so big in her heart….Kendall spent three hours with Spike and she walked out of the care. As she walked down the hall, she saw the brunette again in the church and sat next to her. "How did you know about my son?' Kendall asked and the brunette said, "He's got to make it right, does he? Can he make it right after he…?" The brunette walked over and Kendall was confused and as the brunette leave, Kendall met Jason Morgan. Sam told Jason she believed……..


	3. Chapter 3

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

I will be telling the rest of the story in the present.

"Hi." Kendall said and Jason responded "Hi", Jason looked down and saw that she was wearing scrubs, "Premature." Jason said and Kendall looked down to see that. "Yeah he was." Kendall said and Jason responded, "My…" Jason said and it hurt him to say it. The brunette walked to him and wishes she was whole to hold him. "I just know that." Jason said and Kendall notice that it hurt for him to go into details like that. "Why are you here?" Kendall asked and Jason responded, "I fell of my bike. I got sidetrack." Kendall then shook her head and asked, "Are you staying in Pine Valley long?" Jason thought about that for a second and said, "Yeah. Anywhere is better than I used to live." Kendall notices that there was pain in his eyes and she knew this because every time since Zach's been dead, she sees it in her eyes while looking in the mirror. So she did something out of character. "You look like the type of guy who doesn't like company much and so if you ever want to do anything. I'm opened…" Kendall said and then added, "I'm Kendall Hart." "Jason Morgan." Jason responded and he walked away. She was holding on to her pain and her anger because it made her feel, she looked in his direction and it just came to her, she's not the only one.

After a week, Jason moved in to Bianca and Greenlee's old apartment. He would spend most of the days just not moving and he looked at the door. He was waiting for Carly to barge in, he was waiting for the cops to come and he was waiting for Sonny to need him. However, he let that life go. Now he was looking for the identity. He heard a knock and he opened to see Sonny.

Jason nodded for Sonny to come in. "It took Benny a long time to track you. I know you said that you didn't want to be found." Sonny said and Jason responded, "Does Carly know you're here?" "No one knows." Sonny said and Jason sat down. "A lot of people aren't going to take your retirement and leave you alone." Sonny said and Jason responded, "I know." "Jason, I miss you man, I wish it didn't have to be like this." Sonny said and added, "I know this pain, it's eating at you, it's going to eat you alive." Jason stares blankly and looked at Sonny, "I still expect her to walk through those doors. You know if she died because of the business then I understand. She died…" Jason said and looked down. Sonny knew his pain and shook his head. "I just need to get some air." Jason got up and grabbed his jacket. "You don't have to go. I just need to clear my head." Jason said and Sonny shook his head. Jason left.

Jason was in the park sitting down and then a small girl ran while a small brunette woman was running after her. At one moment, he thought it was Sam but it was Bianca. "I'm sorry she likes to run." Bianca said because Miranda was looking at him. "I know she's beautiful." Jason said and Bianca responded, "Thank you. You're Jason Morgan." Jason shook his head and said, "I am." Bianca didn't want to bring up the fact that she knew him from the newspaper as a hitman. "My sister describes you very well." Bianca said and Jason responded, "How is her baby?" "It's growing good. He's getting healthy." Bianca said and Jason looked out in the air. "You know I think my sister would like to see a non-family or friend face. I know she doesn't know you but her husband died from a best friend she had and she's been really angry. Whatever you did, she's not angry. So, I'm going to leave and have a good day." Bianca said and walked off with Miranda.

Jason brought peace to someone just like he did with Sam. He got up and walked to the hospital, Kendall was leaving the prenatal care and Jason acted like he was walking someplace else then Kendall saw him. "I was….How's the bay?" Jason asked and Kendall responded, "He's getting stronger." Jason shook his head and Kendall said, "My sister talked to you." Jason nodded. Kendall looked at him and then said, "My husband died because my ex-best friend wanted to kill his wife and he was coming to work to surprise me to get prepared for the baby. He walked right in. I say that because for those minutes I talked to you. I don't know, I don't feel and somehow I knew you feel that way." Jason shook his head and said, "My Bonnie she died from an epidemic. She made me want something more in my life." "You really must have loved her." Kendall said and Jason responded, "I love her…." Kendall knew she wanted to change the subject. "Come here." Kendall said and pointed to the window. "You see that, right there that's strength. The will to hold on that's my grandmother's blood, my mother's blood, my sister's blood and now mine. I want to kill the man who was responsible but I look at him." Kendall said and added, "I don't know if that helps you." Jason for that moment forgot that emptiness and shook his head to Kendall then began to walk off then turned around, he wrote something on a paper and gave it to Kendall. "If you ever get a moment, I would like to see you." Jason said and walked off, Kendall went back into to talk to Spike for a half-hour then as she walked out the brunette woman appeared. "Help me. Help me to move on." The brunette woman said and Kendall responded, "Who are you?" The brunette walked off and Kendall watched her go.


	4. Chapter 4

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

Kendall sat in her couch trying to get some sleep as Spike was home and she looked out in the window and saw the brunette woman sitting there. She opened the door and invited the brunette woman. The brunette woman walked in and stood there. "Who are you?" Kendall asked and the brunette woman said "I'm……Sam……" She looked around and Kendall walked to her slowly then put her hand right through Sam. Kendall was freaking out and she thought this was because she's had no rest but that wasn't the case. "Okay. Sam. Why are you here?" Kendall asked and Sam responded, "I thought…..when you die that there's this white light where your family who's past on is there. I thought that I was going to hold my baby that I lost but I'm here. I can't find them. Why am I here?!"

Kendall then thought of it like truth. "You have unfinished business with Jason." Kendall then remembered that when she was giving birth to Spike. All the pain she felt in her heart about losing Zach brought her over, the pain and the blood brought her over. She for one moment was reunited with Zach and they held each other but she looked at the baby. She came back to her body but there was that one moment. Kendall sat down and looked up to see Sam gone.

Sam was walking in the park and stood. "It's hard, isn't it?" Sam looked and saw Zach. "You must be Zach." Sam said and Zach responded, "You miss Jason like I missed Kendall." "What could we do?" Sam asked and Zach this, "You died a wrongful death and so did I. In death, there's a loophole, if you and Kendall agree to it, you would have never died and neither were I. You were have the chance to make it right, there's a catch." Zach said and Sam looked at him, he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 5

Kendall was with her son watching him sleep and then a knock on the door, there was Jason. They were playing this game where they were talk on the phone for hours and she would put him on speaker while she took care of Spike. Jason love hearing the interaction Kendall had with Spike, it gave him a smile and with Sam looking on. It gave her one step closer to the light. However, what did Zach mean?

Jason walked in and saw Spike sleep. Kendall watched Jason hypnotically be drawn by Spike and so she would talk about all the things he did that day and Jason would talk about raising Michael. Kendall got tips on what to do with Spike. "How do you feel today?" Kendall asked and Jason responded, "I actually drew the curtains." "I wanted to pick up when Carly called and my hand was right there. But I didn't pick up." Jason said and Kendall responded, "You're upset on how she treated Sam. You don't think she had any right to do that." Jason shook his head no. "You know pound for pound, I could be a controlling bitch and maybe I could give you a view you never saw." Kendall said and added, "Imagine you saw your friend try to drive through the tracks but you couldn't stop him and some force did it before you. You would feel helpless because you wanted to be the hero but you weren't."

Jason paused and looked at Kendall, "That makes sense." "How about you, I knew you brought that gun and I shown you how to load it. What about J.R.?" Jason said and Kendall responded, "I keep looking at Spike and I turn to watch Zach come through but he never does. So I wait for the door to open, I want a phone call or something and I do it every day." Kendall's voice cracks.

Sam saw this and turned to Zach. "What's the deal?" "None of this happens but you're given information in yours and Kendall's life to stop certain things from happening. The catch is that you two are the only ones who know it and if you tell anyone else, we're back at the spot you expected the deal and the next catch, Kendall has to agree to it." Sam looked at Kendall and watched as Jason slowly held her hand. "The deal never expires." Zach said and Sam looked on.


	6. Chapter 6

The Morgan Identity

By

Chosen2007

Part 6- The Finale and taken a page out of Charmed. You thought that it was Jason's identity.

December 31, 2007

Jason and Sam had the witness of Emily. They were married and they kissed. They said they keep it a secret for the safety of the marriage and any children.

Present

Zach saw her accept the deal but Kendall had nothing to do with it. She saw her fall from heaven back to earth and now things were about to change. The deal for him to come back was off the table but it was for the best because he wants to see if true love was meant to be. She woke up and looked around, nothing was familiar. She walked down the road with not a clue but the hospital scrubs that she had no idea why she had on and she walked down the road, she was trying to know where she was. A car stopped near her and forty-something Spanish-Italian man walked out of the limo. He stare at the woman and it was…."Sam. Sam!" Sonny said and Sam looked up, "Whom?"

You see the deal was that she would get a second chance at life but the catch was see would not only be completely wipe out but as Sam touched her stomach. She knew she was pregnant and Sam fainted.

Next up…The Morgan Identity 2.0


	7. Chapter 7

The Morgan Idenity

By

Chosen2007

Part 7

Before she was put on a stretcher, she had many question swirling and on what was happening. She doesn't remember that she said that she wants Jason back and then the deal was made. She would get her second chance and fall back to earth mortal again. She would get her chance but her memory would be wiped out and if she loved him, she would find her way back to him. She was in the hospital bed and didn't know what was going on. Sonny was outside the room and looked down at his phone. You see, what Sam didn't know that it was the year 2007 and the month was September. Nineteen months ago she exits this world.

Pine Valley

Kendall was watching spike in her playpen and slowly moving around because she was five month pregnant, the reason for that pregnancy walked through the door in a leather jacket. They kissed. "Hello Mr. Morgan." Kendall said and Jason responded, "Hi, Mrs. Morgan."

Port Charles

Sonny looked down on his phone and looked up, he didn't know what to do.


End file.
